Gundam SEED: The Chronlicles of Angel
by Kaio Thor
Summary: Closed down because of a reboot. Keep your eyes peeled for Gundam SEED: Project Angel
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and welcome to my first Gundam SEED Fanfic **Gundam SEED: The Chronicles of Angel**.

With this I want to tell my version of the Gundam SEED storyline.

**Summary: **Lacus ran away after the Bloody Valentine to live at Heliopolis. When ZAFT attacks Heliopolis Kira and Lacus are forced to board the Strike to protect semselfs and their friends. But nobody would´ve expected an angel would appear to defend Heliopolis.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Gundam SEED or any Characters and Mobile Suits that appear in that Anime. I do own the OC mentioned in this chapter. Further I want to apologize for any possible similaritys to other Fanfics, OCs and OMS. I did not intend to steal anything the ideas just came into my mind while I was thinking about what to write.

Phase 0 : Interlude CE 68 Heliopolis

Kira was working on his homework while sitting on a bench in the park. He liked working in the park more then inside his room. It when he took a few minutes of break from his work when he noticed that someone was standing behind him.

Standing behind him wa a girl with long pink hair and an golden hairpin which held most of her hair out of her face. She wore a green sleeveless shirt an an white skirt that reached down to her feet.

While he was looking at her she began talking to him.

"Why would you do homework at such a nice place?" the girl asked him.

"Um… well, I have to finish it until this evening." Kira answered "And I don´t want do do it late in the evening or before school tomorrow morning."

He didn´t know why but he couldn´t get his eyes off this girl she was just so damn attractive to him.

He hadn´t had much time to think about how to ask her what her name was as she again began talking. "Would you mind showing me around even if it means that you´ll have to do your homework later this day?" she asked with a hopefull look in her eyes.

She couldn´t help but find this boy a little bit handsome and he seemed to be around her age as well, which were the only reasons why she spoke to him in the first place. She didn´t had much time think more about it before he answered.

"Sure, but in return you help me with the rest of my homework when I´ve finished showing you around, deal?" Kira asked back.

"Ok" the girl answered "Oh, by the way my name is Lacus Clyne."

"Kira Yamato, nice to meet you too." Kira answered.

CE 70 outside Junius Seven

The battle was raging on an both, the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance forces, were evenly matched.

It was when a missile hit the PLANT killing all the people living there in the process as the pilot of an white GINN that had painted flames all over it let out an painfull scream that could be heard all over the battlefield.

At the same time Kira and Lacus were watching the whole tragedy unfold neither of them would have thought that the earth forces would fire a nuclear missile at a colony full of civillians.

Soon after they had seen that Lacus´ father Siegel showed up and recommended that Kira should leave the PLANTS immediately because there was already an order by the high council that the spaceports were to be closed for the next few days.

As Kira was departing to Heliopolis Lacus´ father came after him

"Would you happen to know where my daughter has gone?" he asked.

"No, I haven´t seen her since she said she would go back to your car, sir." Kira answered.

"Well, she´ll show up sooner or later" Siegel said as he guided Kira into the shuttle.

After they said their goodbye´s, Kira went to his seat and stored his suitcase in the storage over his seat.

After he had sat down he sank deep in thoughts about what had happened today and what he should do in the future.

What he didn't know was that a certain pink haired girl was also aboard the shuttle.

**AN: **So what do you think of this chapter. I would appreciate any reviews and ideas that would turn it into a better story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED or any Characters and Mobile Suits that appear in that Anime but I own Drake Tsubasa and Celine Valentine and the H-001 Seraphim.

* * *

**Phase 1: An Angel descends**

_CE 71 Heliopolis_

He was trying to hit the missile that was heading towards Junius Seven but every shot he fired disappeared or failed to hit.

He screamed in agony as the missile hit the PLANT.

A man with long, wild brown hair sat up in his bed breathing heavily. His pyjama was soaked with cold sweat.

"Damn, why can't I get rid of that nightmare?" he asked himself as he stood up and began to walk towards the shower so that he could wash away all the sweat and hopefully the nightmare as well.

The mans name was Drake Tsubasa a former ZAFT ace who lost his wife at the bloody valentine tragedy. And if that wasn't enough his daughter ran of and he didn't know her whereabouts or how she was doing right now. On top of that they had an argument about her joining the ZAFT before she ran of.

After he had finished his shower and dressed up in his normal Orb uniform he headed to the hangar so that he could finish the adjustments on his new mobile suit.

After the bloody valentine he left ZAFT and the PLANTs and went to Orb. But somehow the high-ups in Orb had found out who he really was and talked him into joining the newly founded Angel squadron of Orb and the kingdom of Scandinavia.

And he hoped he wouldn't have to fight again. Fate could be really cruel…

* * *

Kira an Lacus were sitting in the park doing programming work no the things their professor gave them. Lacus, due to the `running-away-from-home`-thing, had changed her appearance. She now had shoulder long black hair, the hairpin still present, and had smart glasses and wore her now usual green t-shirt and white skirt that reached down to her feet.

"So this was where you two were hanging out!" Tolle Koenig said as he was walking towards them.

"Professor Kato was looking for you." His girlfriend Miriallia Haw said.

"Don't tell me he has got more work for us." Kira said.

"We haven't even finished the work he gave us yesterday." Lacus added.

"Well he just told us that he wanted to see you." Tolle said to them.

* * *

"Ah, so you're finally here!" Sai Argile said as Kira an Lacus entered the room.

"The professor gave me this for you because he's away for a bit." Sai continued.

As they sat down to begin their work Kira saw the blond person who stood next to the door to professor Kato's office.

"Who is that?" Kira asked Sai quietly.

As she heard that Lacus too noticed the blond person standing there.

"Don't know he came here about half an hour before you and asked for professor Kato." Sai answered.

As Kira was about to say something the whole building began to shake. Lacus grabbed onto Kira's arm a equipment was falling down everywhere in the lab.

"Did a meteor hit the colony?" Kuzzey asked.

"Don't know but it's probably better that we head for the shelters." Sai answered.

"Well then, let's go." Kira said "Um… Lacus, you okay?" he asked the girl that was still holding onto his arm.

"Yes I'm fine." she said quickly as she turned away to the door so that he couldn't see the blush on her face.

* * *

As Sai opened the door to the stairwell the group saw a lot of people going up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sai asked a guy that walked by.

"Don't know." the guy answered.

"We're under attack by ZAFT" another one said.

Upon hearing that they all had a shocked look on their faces, especially Lacus. Kira was the only one who noticed that the blonde guy took of in an other direction, away from stairwell.

"Hey, where are you going!" Kira called after the blond guy before the took off after him.

"Kira!" Lacus yelled before she ran after him.

As Lacus catched up to Kira another explosion shocked the building in effect making Lacus stumble and bump into Kira, nearly knocking him to the ground. They stood there just looking into each others eyes.

After a few moments they looked back at the blond haired guy who was now missing his hat.

"You're a… girl?" both of them asked surprised.

"What did you think I was?" the girl asked a little angry.

"You two should go back. I have to check something out. ALONE!" the blond haired girl continued still a little angry.

"We can't go back, the floor just collapsed behind us." Lacus said.

"Let's see… come on we're going to the shelters in the factory district." Kira said as he grabbed the arms of both girls and started heading towards the factory district.

* * *

As this was happening Drake was arguing with his chief engineer.

"Just get the Seraphim ready to launch!" he yelled angrily.

"But the adjustments to the beam weapons aren't finished yet and the phase-shift is only working on 70% of its capability." Celine Valentine, his chief engineer, answered in a worried tone.

"I don't care, just attack a normal Katana and rifle! I won't let anything like **that** happen again!" he yelled again.

"You won't change you decision?" Celine asked in a sad tone.

"No, I won't." Drake said, "Load everything you need to finish the adjustments to beam weapons and phase-shift onto the Daedalus and launch."

After he got into the cockpit of his mobile suit he moved it to launching position and waited that the equipment was attached to the mobile suit.

As soon as the equipment was loaded he activated the phase-shift armour.

"Drake Tsubasa, H-001 Seraphim heading out!" he yelled as the catapult launched him into the inside of Heliopolis.

* * *

As Kira, Lacus and the blonde girl arrived at the factory they saw two mobile suits and a few people that were having fire fight with a few ZAFT soldiers.

The blond girl fell to her knees and yelled "Father, you betrayed us!"

As she heard a girls yell Murrue Ramius turned around and saw a brown haired boy and a black haired girl pulling away a blond haired girl.

"What are those kids doing here?" she asked herself.

As they arrived at the shelters they found that only one had a green light glowing. Kira pressed a button and the communication line with the shelter opened.

"Please let us in we're three people." Kira said.

"Sorry this shelter is already full." a voice sad.

"Then please take one of my friends. She's a girl." Kira said.

"A girl… okay. But you should go to the shelters in the left block." the voice answered.

The door opened and Kira and Lacus pushed the blonde girl inside.

"Hey, what're you doing." but the protest didn't help and soon she was down in the shelter.

As they went back to the left block they saw the to opposing factions still fighting. They were nearly gone by as Kira saw a sniper aiming his rifle at a brown haired woman.

"Look out, behind you!" Kira yelled.

The woman turned around, saw the sniper and shot her machinegun at him killing him in the process as well as draining the last bit of her ammo.

"Come down here kids!" the brown haired woman yelled after she threw away and pulled out her gun.

"Don't mind us we're going to the shelters in the left block!" Kira answered.

"There is nothing left of the shelters!" the woman told him.

As he heard that Kira grabbed Lacus and jumped down towards the mobile suit the woman was standing on.

Shortly after Kira landed the other guy who was also there on the mobile suit got shot down and the ZAFT soldier that did it charged with a knife at them.

* * *

After he shot down the man that killed his friend he ran out of ammo and was forced to charge at the remaining personal with his knife. But as he got close to them the brown haired boy who recently jumped down with a black haired girl turned his face towards him.

"Kira?" he asked surprised as he stopped in his attack looking at his childhood friend.

"Athrun?" Kira asked surprised as he got a look at the face of the ZAFT soldier.

Lacus turned around as she heard Kira say that name.

* * *

´That girl… is that Lacus? No it can't be. Why would she be here at a place like this?´ Athrun thought as he got a look at the girls face.

Sure she had the exact same face as Lacus but the colour of the hair was different and Lacus never wore glasses to begin with.

He quickly had other things on his mind as the brown haired woman began shooting at him.

And if that wasn't enough the whole building was now on fire. He needed to get out of here. Quick.

And so he headed for the other mobile suit that was there.

* * *

The brown haired woman had her problems controlling the suit and in addition to that they were under enemy fire.

It was as Kira saw his friends running away on the streets when he decided that he needed to do something or they would all die here.

As a white GINN with flames painted all over it was about to hit them with its Katana another white mobile suit slammed it so that the GINN got knocked away from the Strike.

The mobile suit was completely white with wings that looked like the wings of an angel.

* * *

So how did you like the second chapter. Tell me how you think of it. I enabled anonymus reviews. I'd appreciate your reviews.

And here are the technical parametres for my OMS.

**H-001 Seraphim**

**height: ** 20,41 m  
**weight:** 80 t  
**Armor:** phase-shift, anti beam shield  
**standard armament:** 57 mm beam rifle x1; Igelstellungs in the head x2; Beam sabers carried on the hips (like the Freedom) x2  
**optional armament:** 76 mm heavy assault machine gun; Seraphim Katana (comparable to the ones that the GINNs use in Gundam SEED Destiny at Junius Seven)  
**appearence:** it mostly looks like blitz but it's completely white and has wings like the Wing Zero Custom (but only two instead of four) it misses the Gleipnir and the Trikeros shield and the two golden golden spikes on the head are only half as long as they are on the Blitz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or any of the characters or mobile suits associated with it. I do own the OCs Drake Tsubasa, Alice Tsubasa and Celine Valentine as well as the OMS H-001 Seraphim.

* * *

**Phase 2: The Angel and his daughter**

Just as they were about to be hit by the Katana of the GINN Kira began moving to take over the controls of the mobile suit an angel like mobile suit slammed into the GINN effectively knocking it away from the Strike.

Using the time this gave him Kira began reprogramming to OS of the Strike with an amazing speed.

* * *

He acted out pure instinct as he saw the GINN attacking the mobile suit the earth forces called Strike. It was only now that he recognized the colour and the paintings on the mobile suit.

`Is that… my old machine?` Drake thought as he took a closer look at the GINN he just knocked away.

"Now that's a surprise. Why would anyone use that mobile suit after I left ZAFT?" he said.

But he hadn't had much time to think as he suddenly heard a female voice over the radio.

"Get out of my way if you don't want to die!" it was obvious that she was angry.

"Make me. But I doubt that you can do it." he teased the woman piloting the GINN.

"But if I win this battle you have to face me in person." Drake continued.

"I want to know if you are worthy of flying a mobile suit with this colours." he said in a tone that was showing that he was dead serious.

"Don't mess with me!" the woman yelled as she charged at him.

* * *

Just as Kira was about to finish the OS for the Strike they got attacked by another GINN but this time it seemed to be a normal one. He evaded and finished the OS.

After he evaded another attack by the GINN he began searching for the weapons the mobile suit had onboard.

"Stop it!" Kira yelled as he evaded a few attacks and slammed both knifes into the shoulders of the GINN.

"Get away from that GINN!" the brown haired woman yelled as she saw the pilot of the GINN escaping. Kira wasn't fast enough to react before the mobile suit blew up effectively draining the remaining power of the Strike.

* * *

The Seraphim and the GINN were flying around clashing their swords. Both were evenly matched well after all the Seraphim wasn't working at it's full capabilities and he hadn't piloted a mobile suit for a while now. He had to search for an opening in her defence if he wanted to bring her down.

Finally he found an opening and cut of the GINNs left arm in the process. Shortly after that the right arm was cut of too.

"Now that you're unable to fight you have to show me your face." Drake ordered the pilot of his old mobile suit.

Shortly after he said that the GINN headed towards the Strike landed, opened the cockpit and the pilot stepped out lowering herself to the ground.

Seeing that he also landed by the Strike and got out of his cockpit lowering himself to the ground.

* * *

"An Orb soldier?!" she exclaimed as she saw the man walking towards her. He had wild hair like herself but his was brown and hers was white-blonde he was about 1,85 metres tall and had green eyes. Most of his hair was made in a ponytail which nearly reached down to his waist.

"Now that you've seen my face it would be nice of you showing me your face." the Orb soldier said with a calm voice.

She hadn't seen that face in a while now and was wondering if he would recognize her when he saw her face.

* * *

As the woman took of her helmet her hair fell all around her head and covered her face almost completely. He noticed that it was similar to how he had worn his hair back in his ZAFT days. As she pushed her hair out of her face he was shocked to see his daughters face.

But she wore her wild hair was now reaching down till her shoulder. Her blue eyes looked amused at his shocked expression after seeing her face. She had grown in quite a bit and was now about 1,72 tall and her body looked much more like that of a grown up woman than the last time he had seen her but that was nearly three years ago.

"Alice?! What are you doing here?! And with ZAFT in my old mobile suit." he exclaimed loudly as he recognized that it truly was his daughter.

* * *

Kira, Lacus and the others were surprised seeing that the GINN and shortly after the angel like mobile suit landed nearby the mobile suit Kira piloted earlier.

Kira began moving over to the two pilots that were now standing in front of each other just looking at another. As he was near the angel like mobile suit he could hear the Orb soldier yell at the ZAFT pilot.

"What did you think about running away, joining ZAFT and taking part in a mission that threatens the lives of civilians! You should know how it feels when your family gets killed in a battle even if they are civilians!" it was clear that the Orb soldier was angry at the ZAFT pilot.

"So… you suggest that I disobey my orders and let my friends get hurt?!" the white-blond yelled back.

"If the your orders endanger civilians complain about them to the high-ups and keep going higher up until you find someone who will do something about it." the brown haired man said more calmly as he pulled the white-blond girl in a hug.

"You should know that I would've done that if there hadn't been a `malfunction` in the communications system… dad." the white-blond said.

"So Le Creuset is behind this attack after all." the brown haired man said in a dark tone.

"Sorry to disturb your obvious reunion but who are you and who is this Le Creuset you are talking about?" Kira asked hoping not to sound to scared.

"And more importantly. Why is he attacking Heliopolis?" Lacus asked knowing who it was but pretending not to know.

"Where are my manners." the brown haired man said and saluted half heartedly "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Drake Tsubasa, pilot of the Angel you can see over there."

"And I'm Alice Tsubasa. A ZAFT redcoat and pilot of that half trashed GINN over there." the white-blond girl said. "And the reason ZAFT is attacking Heliopolis is that they want the prototypes the earth forces developed here in cooperation with Morgenroete."

"To answer your question. Le Creuset is one of the most brilliant and cruel Commanders of ZAFT." Drake said.

* * *

As Kira was about to mount the so called `Launcher Striker` onto the Strike an explosion ripped a hole in the cable like shaft and a white CGUE emerged from the smoke followed by a purple Moebius Zero.

"Hurry and get your PSA up or you're dead!" Drake yelled as he rushed over to the Seraphim.

Drake was about to take off as the CGUE cut of the Zeros main cannon rendering it helpless and started heading for the Strike.

* * *

"So Alice betrayed us and is now helping the earth forces." Rau Le Creuset said with a smile on his face "That will make things a lot easier."

He was about to shoot his rifle at the obviously defenceless mobile suit that was loading some sort of backpack as the alert of his CGUE went off to warn him from incoming shots. As he turned to see who was shooting him he saw an Angel like mobile suit that now drew its sword as it was coming closer to him with an incredibly high speed. He avoided and shot it point blank at the cockpit area but it somehow remained undamaged.

"What? Not even with modified APSV rounds?" he asked a bit surprised. The reports said that those five machines had some sort of superior armour that could easily take a few shots without getting seriously damaged but this was something different. And this was clearly a machine that wasn't mentioned in the reports he got after all.

The enemy pilot didn't leave him much time to think about all that stuff… but somehow the fighting style of this pilot seemed familiar. He didn't see the red beam coming that disintegrated his CGUEs right leg after he dodged the sword strike of the angel like mobile suit.

And if that wasn't enough the new earth forces warship, that he thought was destroyed, emerged from an explosion in one of the colony's walls. He was clearly at a disadvantage now so he had no choice but to retreat.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I'm a bit late with the update but I'm sure most of you know how it is like if you have dozens of tests and are sick at the same time.  
Anyways I'm thinking about inserting a few Characters of an Anime you most likely wouldn't think about if you were to crossover Gundam SEED: **'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'**  
I know that most of you must be thinking 'He's crazy. He can't do that!' and I have to admit that you're right about the crazy part but to the other part I have this to say 'Yes, I can!'  
So tell me what you're thinking about that and which characters you would like to see.

one last thing: **please leave your reviews after reading!!!!!!!! **I would really appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of the characters or mobile suits associated with it. I do own the OCs Drake Tsubasa, Alice Tsubasa and Celine Valentine as well as the OMS H-001 3: Shattered Colony

* * *

After the CGUE retreated the Archangel and the Seraphim landed near the Strike in the park. The Archangel opened one of the hangar doors and after Kira let his friends and Murrue onto the hands of the Strike, has went to go aboard the Archangel.

Drake landed next to the GINN and got out of the Seraphim.

"Alice, we should go as well." Drake said as he looked out of his cockpit.

"Where to?" Alice asked her father.

"To the Daedalus, which is probably the last fully intact and functioning spaceship here besides the Archangel." Drake answered.

"And probably the best place to repair your damaged mobile suit." he added.

* * *

After Kira landed in the Archangels hangar, he let his friends and Murrue off the hands of the Strike before opening the cockpit and lowering himself to the ground. The earth forces soldiers that were present gasped in surprise as they saw Kira coming out of the Strikes cockpit lowering himself to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?" a black haired female officer asked loudly.

"What is a civilian doing in a top secret machine? And he is still a kid!"

"I don't understand it either. But if this kid hadn't been there, I would've been dead and Strike would be either captured or destroyed." Murrue answered.

"My, my. Quite the commotion here, isn't it?" a tall blond man in a purple pilot suit said as he walked towards Strike.

The man stopped near the left foot of the Strike.

"Who is the commanding officer? The guys on the bridge said that she should be down here." he said.

"That would be lt. Murrue Ramius." The black haired woman answered immediately.

"Why's that Ensign Badgiruel?" Murrue asked a bit surprised.

"Because you are more qualified with your knowledge about this ship and the G-Weapons than I am." the black haired Ensign replied.

"With that out of the way," the blond man interrupted. "Lt. Mu La Flaga requesting permission to come aboard."

* * *

While that was going on aboard the Archangel the Daedalus was about to launch from Heliopolis. As the Seraphim and the GINN landed in the Hangar a woman with long blue hair, which reached down to her waist, green eyes, a well built body and about half a head taller than Alice, walked up to the Seraphim.

"What is he thinking?" she thought out loud, He may be in charge of this project but that doesn't mean that he can bring anyone here. Especially if it's a soldier that just attacked this colony!"

She stopped in front of the Seraphim as Drake lowered himself from his cockpit. Alice was a bit faster than her father an was already walking over to his mobile suit.

"Who is she?" the blue haired woman asked a bit angrily.

"Um… how should I put this?" Drake mumbled while scratching the back of his head "She is my Daughter. The last bit of family I have left, so… please calm down Celine."

"I thought you Daughter was younger than that." Celine said.

"Considering my age that thought would be near but she is 16 now." Drake answered.

Celine was about to say something as the voice of the ships pilot echoed through the ship.

"Scheduled lanch in 15 minutes."

"Yuki!" Celine yelled throuhg the hangar, "Help me with the adjustments on the Seraphims armor and beam weaponry."

Shortly after she said that a purple haired girl with big glasses came floating over to the Seraphim.

"The rest of you please repair the GINN." Drake ordered the remaining mechanics.

"All that's left is to find an empty cabin for you and some clothes besides this pilot suit." Drake said turning to his daughter.

"Sure, but why is Orb building a mobile suit similar to those of the earth forces?" Alice asked curiously.

"We were just preparing for the worst case scenario." Drake answered.

"That being?" Alice asked further while they were walking through the hallways.

"Some people were afraid that whoever wins this war, would come to think that he could conquer the world with this technology." Drake said, "And they wanted to be prepared for this."

Drake came to a halt in front of a door. "Now you should get in there and change." Drake said. Alice looked at the nameplate besides the door. It read _storage room: spare uniforms and changing room. _

As Alice came out of the room Drake raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you find something in your size?"

"There wasn't anythin my size, so I had to pick something else." Alice answered cheerfully.

She now was wearing an Orb uniform which was a bit thight and accentuated her body perfectly. A little bit to perfect in Drakes opinion.

"You certainly come after your mother." Drake said.

* * *

"Kira? Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked over an open channel facing the Strike which now had mounted an enourmus sword and some other equipment.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" Kira asked back as he heard the voice of his childhood friend over the com.

* * *

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter after a very long time of absence and want to apologize deeply for the long time it took me to update.

It's not that I don't have the ideas to continue the story but most of the days I can only work after sunset on fanfics. And there is also the problem, that I needed to watch the series again in order to write correctly and not to drift too far away from the story.

Anyway... I'm deeply sorry that I can't crossover Gundam SEED with 'the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' because I don't think that I can keep the characters from going to far OOC. I will include some Characters from this anime though. Also I'm currently thinking about a possible crossover with Gundam 00, but that would be later in the story.

**Important Announcement: **I'm going to skip over Artemis, because I don't plan on changing the events there except that Lacus is onboard the Archangel.

I hope you liked this chapter anyway and please leave your reviews. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED or any of the characters or mobile suits associated with it. I do own the OCs Drake Tsubasa, Alice Tsubasa and Celine Valentine as well as the OMS H-001 Seraphim**

**

* * *

**

**Phase 4: Fatefull encounter**

Kira had just shot down an reconnaissance-type GINN and was flying back to the Archangel as he noticed a grey angel-like mobile suit flying at him, holding what seemed like the nearly destroyed cockpit of a GINN. It was the Seraphim, only that the right half of the head was missing and the left wing was also badly damaged.

* * *

As Drake saw the Strike, he knew that the Archangel would be nearby too. So he flew towards the Strike, trying to contact whoever was piloting it, in order to get his daughter out of that cockpit and to a place where air wasn't that limited. But unfortunately his radio had been fried in the last battle. So he had to give light signals in order to communicate.

* * *

Kira saw the Seraphim giving light signals telling him that the pilot of the GINN was injured and their air-supply would run out soon.

"Miss Murrue!" Kira's face popped up on the screen of the Archangel.

"What is it?" asked Murrue a bit surprised.

"I have found the ones that helped us out in Heliopolis. But the GINN is almost destroyed and the Gundam is in a very bad condition. I would like to help these two." Kira said determined.

After a little arguing even Natarle agreed to take them in, saying that they could get some information from the ZAFT pilot about their operation at Heliopolis.

* * *

Drake was up and about to beat Natarle as she said that she would interrogate Alice out after she was stable again, but he was held back by a mobile armor pilot called Mu La-Flaga. He apparently survived a few battles with the captured G's, as the Earth forces called them. In addition he didn't look quite happy about the decision that the second in command made either.

" That aside," Drake took a deep breath to regain his composure, "I would like to ask that you pick up three containers that float out there, and help me to repair the mobile suits."

"What is in these containers, if I may ask?" Natarle asked sharply.

"If you really insist: no. one contains parts and materials to repair a Gundam, no. two contains the ships data core with information about who attacked the Deadalus, and no. three is top secret, only three people know about it." Drake said the last part with a look at Natarle, that told her, that she was better off not trying to find out, what was in that container.

"In return, I would leave the parts not needed to you. As a sort of payment." Drake said.

* * *

After Drake had settled the deal with the captain, the three containers were brought aboard the Archangel. He started the repairs on the Seraphim with the help of some of the mechanics. The Strikes pilot was helping with the gathering of supplies, so he couldn't help. At night, Drake was working inside the container.

The next day he held a briefing with Murrue, Mu and Kira about the groud who destroyed the Deadalus.

"This is the last image we were able to catch before the ship was destroyed." Drake said an brought up a picture of a pitch black mobile suit that looked like a Samurai.

"It looks like a Gundam." Kira said.

"The pilot must be pretty good to beat up both of you like that." Mu said.

"The main questions are: Who are they and where did they get that technology?" Natarle said.

"_Captain Ramius, Lt. Badgiruel to the bridge._" Miriallias voice sounded over the intercom.

"We'll have to continue this some other time." Murrue said and left.

"I should head down to the hangar and get to work again." Drake said as he walked out of the door.

"This whole thing is way to mysterious for my taste." Mu thought out loud after the door had closed behind Drake.

"Maybe, but he saved us back on Heliopolis. We should at least give him a chance to earn our trust." Kira said.

"_All hands level one battle stations. Repeat, all hands level one battle stations. All pilots proceed to your machines._" Miriallias voice sounded over the intercom as the alarm started.

"We don't really have time to rest, do we?" Mu asked sarcastically.

On their way to the hangar they ran into Lacus.

"Kira..." Lacus began.

"I'll leave you two then. But don't take too long." Mu said smiling.

As Mu was around the corner Lacus hugged Kira, causing them to float off. She looked up at him.

"Please, promise that you come back to me Kira."

At that moment Drake ran by them in his pilot suit.

"You better get moving or there will be no one to come back to." he said hurriedly.

"I'll be right back." Kira said smiling at Lacus, before he took off towards the hangar.

* * *

"Duel, Buster, Blitz and Aegis approaching." Miriallia said.

"Alright. Kira Yamato, Strike heading out!" Kira yelled, as he was catapulted into space.

"Kira, our objective is to defend the advance troops of the 8th fleet." Mu said after launching.

"Got it." Kira replied.

"Is it really no problem, that an Orb soldier is aiding the earth forces?" Miriallia asked Drake as the Seraphim was moved into the catapult.

"Well, I promised the captain to help with the fighting in return for giving us a hand." Drake answered.

"Drake Tsubasa. Seraphim, taking off!" he said as he engaged the catapult.

* * *

"Ohh," Rau Le-Creuset was standing behind the captains seat of the Vesalius, "I wonder what this is doing here."

"You mean that angel-like mobile suit out there?" Captain Ades asked.

"Athrun," the voice of his commander came over the com. "Be careful about that angel out there. He shot down Alice."

"Understood." Athrun replied and warned the others about it.

"You in the Aegis." a voice sounded over an open channel. Shortly after that a familiar face appeared on one of the screens.

"? What are you doing with the earth forces?" Athrun asked confused.

"First, I am NOT a member of the earth forces, I'm with Orb." Drake said seriously. "Second, why are you fighting your friend?"

"He's being used by the earth forces." Athrun answered. " And if you're standing in my way, I will fight you as well." With that he activated one of his beam sabers and charged at Drake.

Drake dodged the attack and threw his shield at the Aegis, effectively knocking him away.

"Athrun!" Yzak yelled and shot his rifle at Drake, which he easily evaded.

Yzak then pulled out a beam saber and attacked again. Drake dodged and performed a roundhouse kick into the Duels back.

"I would prefer not to kill children. " Drake said.

"I am NOT a child!" Yzak yelled. He turned around and attacked Drake again. This time, Drake pulled out his beam saber to block the attack and used his other saber to attack, but Yzak blocked with the Duels shield.

As Athrun was about to disable the Seraphim from behind, he was intercepted by Kira.

"Col. Tsubasa!" Kira called out, voice full of concern.

"Just call me Drake, would you?" Drake said.

"Kira, you're being used!" Athrun yelled.

"I'm just protecting my friends." Kira said back as their beam sabers crashed against each other.

* * *

**A/N:** So here I am with another chapter. I'm still sorry for my lack of updates over the last year. But I still have to ask you to understand, that I have my final exams very soon and can't update as often as I want to.

I hope you liked it and please leave reviews. I really appreciate them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phase 5: Awakening**

"Kira, why can't you see that they're just using you?" Athrun yelled, as he ended the deadlock with Kira and charged at him again.

"How many times do I have to say it: I don't want to fight you." Kira answered his childhood friend.

Athrun attacked from the right but Kira blocked the attack with his shield and kicked the Aegis away from the Strike.

Meanwhile Yzak tried to hit the Seraphim with both of his Beam sabers but his attacks were either blocked or dodged. In addition to that the pilot of the mobile suit he was fighting was none other than Drake Tsubasa, his former instructor and hero of the bloody valentine battle.

"Why are you of all people helping the earth forces?" Yzak asked angry as he attacked again.

"Why would I help the earth forces after what they have done?" Drake answered as he blocked the attack and countered with his left beam saber, effectively cutting off the Duels left arm.

"That's what I'm asking!" Yzak yelled angry as he attacked again, despite the Duels left arm missing.

"I'm only protecting the Archangel, because my daughter is on that ship." Drake answered blocking the attack.

"What? But you shot her down yourself at Heliopolis!" Yzak now slashed wildly after the Seraphim.

"I bet that's what Le-Creuset said, am I correct?" Drake answered seriously.

"And isn't that right?" Yzak asked.

"You really believe every word that man tells you?" Drake asked back.

Drake blocked Yzaks wild strikes and cut off the Duels last arm. The result was a totally helpless Duel and an very angry Yzak in the cockpit yelling curses better left unspoken.

"Do I have to cut off every other limb of your mobile suit or are you retreating while you still can?" Drake said dead serious.

"Hmph..." Yzak turned away and flew back to the Vesalius.

Meanwhile Nicol joined Athruns fight with Kira and it didn't look good for Kira. Mu was fighting with the Buster and had trouble keeping it away from the Archangel. Drake decided to join the fight against the Buster and help out Mu so they could both help Kira.

"Dearka get away and let me handle those two." Le-Creuset ordered.

"Yes, sir." Dearka responded and continued his attacks on the Archangel.

"You should take care of the Duel, I will fend off Le-Creuset." Drake said and engaged with the CGUE.

It didn't take long and Dearka had scored a lucky hit on the Zero, which forced Mu to do a crash landing in the hangar of the Archangel.

Kira was so occupied with his battle against the Aegis and the Blitz that he didn't notice the Buster shooting at the Archangel without anything stopping it.

"Kira!" Miriallia yelled over the radio.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled as he tried to get back to the Archangel.

He didn't get too far as the Blitz intercepted him. After another scream for help from Miriallia his mind went blank except for one thing 'protecting Lacus'.

As the Aegis attacked again Kira threw his shield directly at the head of the machine and pulled out his second beam saber. With the Aegis knocked away he now cut off both of the Blitz' arms as he spun around it. Kira then headed full speed towards the Archangel… or more exactly the Buster.

"You will not hurt her!" Kira yelled as he threw both of the Strikes beam sabers at the Buster.

"What?" Dearka was surprised to see two beam sabers flying towards him.

He didn't manage to dodge them completely so one pierced the Busters head and the other cut open the cockpit and destroyed one of his guns. The next thing he saw was that the Strike pulled out both of its knifes while still heading for him. Dearka decided it was better to withdraw and flew away to the Vesalius.

The entire bridge-crew of the Archangel watched in awe at what Kira had just done. Drake knew what had happened and could only hope that it wouldn't turn out for Kira like it had for him.

"Seems like you're at a disadvantage now Rau." Drake said as he shot after the CGUE as it tried to get close to the Archangel and the Strike.

"Hmpf. I'll leave for now but don't think that you get away that easily the next time we meet…" Le-Creuset smirked and headed away towards the Vesalius.

* * *

As Kira got out of the Strike, Lacus came flying at him hugging him tight.

"Don't give me a shock like that again, or I might not forgive you for it." She said burying her head in his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lacus I won't." Kira said hugging back.

"We should leave them alone for the moment." Drake and Mu said nearly in unison.

They looked at each other and headed out of the hangar, but Drake's smile disappeared quickly. There now was another problem. This kid had the same ability as he had and he could only hope, that he didn't lose control of it like he himself did.

But for now he would check on his daughter and get a shower before they met with the 8th fleet of the earth alliance.

* * *

After the Archangel joined with the 8th fleet they soon were under attack by ZAFT again. But instead of ordering the forces of the Archangel to counterattack, the Admiral ordered them to stay back and descend towards Alaska.

Yet the Duel and the Buster managed to get through, which resulted in the launch of Kira, Mu and Drake.

After Mu had been forced to withdraw towards the Archangel because of the gravity, Drake kicked the Buster away from the Archangel and headed towards the Strike, that was still locked in a battle with the Duel.

* * *

Suddenly a shuttle flew between Yzak and the Strike. Right in this moment he was so angry, that he pointed the Duel's rifle at the shuttle and fired. But the shot didn't hit the shuttle, instead it hit the Seraphim. That was alright with him too. After all his former instructor was a pain in the ass now as well.

* * *

The shot in combination with the heat of the reentry fried a lot of the systems in the Seraphim and it was clear to Drake, that he wouldn't make it back to the Archangel alive. But he could at least give cover to the civilians on the shuttle and throw Kira back towards the Archangel.

"You and your girlfriend take care of my daughter!" Drake ordered as he threw the Strike back in the direction of the Archangel.

"No! What are you doing?" Kira yelled back.

"Saving your life, Kira." Drake answered the communication getting worse by the second.

"Just promise…that… help…for me." With that the communication was lost.

"So now for you… I hate killing kids but you have gone too far." Drake said, as he aimed for the cockpit of the Duel and shot right through it, instantly killing Yzak.

"And now I'm going to die as well." He said to himself, as the Seraphim burnt in the atmosphere.

* * *

The bridge-crew of the Archangel, Kira and Alice who had just walked into the bridge, saw the line the Seraphim drew after itself as it burned in the atmosphere.

"Move the Archangel closer to the Strike, we can't afford to lose it here." Murrue ordered.

"What happened to the Seraphim?" she asked, as Kira had safely landed on the Archangel.

"Drake sacrificed himself to save me and the civilians aboard the shuttle." Kira answered with a sorrowful expression on his face, as he saw Alice on the bridge.

"I'm sorry." He added.

The others than started to notice Alice as she fell to the floor crying and sobbing uncontrolled. Miriallia took it upon her to bring Alice back to her room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks that I'm updating so seldom… but it just happens, that I have a lot of stuff on my mind and have a writers blockade most of the time. I guess it should be possible for me to update more often, when I have finally figured out what my heart wants at the moment….

Ah yes and I hope you enjoyed reading and leave many, many, many reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello to another chapter of this story. I know I didn't do everything right… buuuut it's the mistakes you make, where you learn the most.

So I would like that every reader, signed up or not, leaves reviews other than 'update soon' or other things like that. Although I appreciate that you take such interest in this, I would like to ask you to write what you think I did wrong or right and maybe some ideas for improvements.

And one final request before this chapter begins: I'm still searching for a suitable pairing for Alice, which I still haven't found… yet. So I am really thankful if you just write a possible pairing for her, besides Kira, in your reviews or a pm.

So have fun reading and please review! ^^

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gundam SEED or any of the characters or mobile suits associated with it. I do own the OCs Drake Tsubasa, Alice Tsubasa and the OMS H-001 Seraphim and the new OMS C-000 Michael. **

**

* * *

**

Phase 6 Revelation

Although the Strike had been thrown back to the Archangel still had to move towards it in order not to lose it. That was followed with the consequence or them landing in the middle of ZAFT territory. Alice had cried herself to sleep and Lacus was still with Kira trying to calm him down. At midnight Kira fell asleep in Lacus' arms and soon she followed him to the dreamworld.

The next day Lacus was helping Alice collect what belongings her father had on the Archangel, when they came across a disc with the words '_for Alice'_ written on it.

"What's that?" Lacus asked as she saw the disc.

"I wonder." Alice said as she inserted the disc in Drakes computer.

As soon as the disc was inside the computer a video started to play.

"_Alice, I hope that it never comes to this but by the time you find this disc I'm probably dead." _Alice started to cry again as she saw the image of her father on the screen.

"_I prepared this in case something happened to me while you were still unconscious." _the image of Drake continued. _"In the unopened container in the hangar is the prototype for a new generation of mobile suits who should be even more powerful than those of the Earth Alliance."_

"_On this disc you find the activation codes and the blueprints of this mobile suit. Although the blueprints are protected by several passwords and a program that automatically deletes them if you get even one digit wrong, the mobile suit doesn't have those security measures."_

"_I trust you with the task of getting both the prototype and the blueprints to O__rb. When you get there ask for a Colonel Ledonir Kisaka for further orders." _With the mention of this name a picture of an ORB soldier came up. He had dark skin, dark-grey about shoulder-length hair and brown eyes.

"_Please only give him the data on this disc. I can't imagine what would happen if someone like the S__eirans got their hands on something like this. With this I officially assign you to the cooperative squadron ANGEL. And please live on with a smile on your face."_

With that the video ended leaving a crying Alice and a puzzled Lacus behind. Instead of asking questions Lacus patted Alice on the shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay to cry, but I don't think your father would have wanted you to be like this." Lacus said gently.

* * *

Chief Murdoch and the rest of the mechanics were busy getting the Skygraspers ready for battle as one of the containers they brought aboard in the debris field suddenly opened to reveal its content.

"What the…" Murdoch began as he turned around. "A mobile suit?"

He was even more surprised as he saw Alice stepping out of the cockpit.

"Apparently its name is Michael." came the reply of the white-blond Orb pilot.

From what one could tell as it stood in the container the mobile suit had wings for atmospheric flight, the rifle was attached to its right hip, two small shields on the arms.

"But it seems that the OS is far from finished yet." Alice said as she turned back into the cockpit.

"Could you get Kira down here to help me out, please?" she asked from inside.

* * *

A few minutes later Kira rode up the zip line up to the cockpit of the Michael.

"I was told that your Gundam had no functional OS." he said looking at the inside of the cockpit.

It was far from what he was used from the Strike. Instead of the square screens it had more rounded ones that were slightly larger than the Strikes. The pilot seat was also less rectangular and it looked more comfortable. Also there was an additional consol consisting of a screen a keyboard in the form of a half-circle and a set of three sliding controllers.

"Y… Yeah." Alice replied wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry." said Kira with his head down.

"It's not your fault, Kira." Alice said trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes, you're right." he answered.

But no matter what he said, he was still thinking about what he could have done to prevent that accident from happening. Although all of his friends had talked to him about it, but only Lacus was really able to pull his thoughts toward her. And he was worried about her. He noticed that the black dye was slowly washing out of her hair.

"So let me take a look at what we have to work with." Kira said, distracting his own thoughts and changing the topic of the conversation.

The work on the OS they got done this day was enough for Alice to push the memory of her father's death out of her mind. Also she slowly felt an attraction to Kira. She was about to ask him something as a voice shouted from down in the hangar.

"Hey kids it's almost bedtime!"

"Oh" both of them said in unison.

"Guess we call it a day then." Kira yawned while getting out of the cockpit.

"All you have to do tomorrow is to make the adjustments to match the movements of the suit to your controls ." he said while lowering himself down on the zip line.

"You should ask chief Murdoch to help you, cause I don't know that much about the mechanics of mobile suits."

Kira then headed for the mess hall. Alice was about to leave as well but was distracted by a beep from one of the screens. Her breath stocked at what she saw next.

* * *

Lacus was just eating her dinner as Kira entered, got his dinner and sat beside her.

"Kira, where have you been all day?" Lacus asked turning towards him with a little bit of anger evident in her voice.

"I thought it wouldn't take very long."

"Uhhhm… well." Kira began. "The OS I was called to help with was practically non-existent."

"So you were having a great time tinkering around with that mobile suit." Lacus replied while pouting. "And totally forgot about me."

"Well… uhm…" he began as he searched for an excuse but instead just said. "I'm sorry."

Kira looked at Lacus with an apologetic look, but she in turn just beamed a big smile at him.

"I understand that I can't have you for myself all the time." drawing a few chuckles from the others in the room.

"What am I to you? A plaything?" he spoke those words harsher than he wanted but Lacus brushed it off.

"No, I would never see you as something like that. But you can be a very comfortable pillow."

At those words Sai, who was also in the mess hall, felt a little blush appear on his face. Strangely, Kira wasn't blushing. Instead he fell silent and continued to eat his dinner in silence. After a few seconds of awkward silence the rest of the mess hall continued their talks from before.

As Kira finished his dinner he stood up, brought his tablet back to the counter and left the room. Lacus followed him shortly after he left.

"Hey…" she said softly while grabbing his arm. "…is something wrong?"

Kira turned around noticing the obvious concern in her voice.

"No, it's just that you saying things like that so suddenly is new for me." he answered.

"I mean, it's not like I find it wrong. I really like you, but I don't really know if you want to stay with someone like me, of if you even feel the same way about me." he continued with his head down.

With a depressed look Kira was about to turn around again. Then all of a sudden he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. Lacus' lips. Needles to say that he was stunned by this sudden reaction, but he nevertheless was confused.

After a few moments Lacus broke the kiss and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Of course I want to stay with you" Lacus began as tears started forming in her eyes. "or why else did you think I went to Heliopolis for?"

"Nothing about you would stop me from staying with you. So stop saying things like that."

She shortly looked at him and then buried her head in his shoulder.

Needles to say that Kira was stunned by this sudden 'outburst' of Lacus, so he just returned the hug. He had always thought she had boarded the same shuttle as him because she didn't like that she was supposed to marry a person she maybe wouldn't even like.

"You are you, no one else." Lacus said allowing some space between them and looking into his eyes. "So never say something like that again."

Alice who had walked into the same corridor and hid behind a corner at the beginning of the happening witnessed everything. She had thought she could ask Kira to spend some time with her once they got her to Orb, but that was out of the question now.

What bothered her though was that the face of that Lacus seemed awfully familiar. Even with the glasses and the black hair. And if she didn't just imagine things, the hair of this girl seemed to grow back pink under the black. Add the name to that and it was just one coincidence too much. She could ask them anytime tomorrow but for now she just wanted to sleep.

After Kira and Lacus had, for the lack of a better word, confessed to each other, Kira was heading for his quarters with Lacus on his arm. Kira stopped in front of the door, so Lacus opened the door and pulled him inside.

"I think you don't mind me moving in?" she asked playfully.

"Not really but shouldn't we talk that over with the captain?" Kira asked back.

"If you think so" Lacus began to guide him towards his bed. "but for now we're going to get some sleep."

* * *

A/N: So… I hope you liked it. Originally I wanted to add the first fight in the desert to this chapter but I decided against doing it. Why? Because I have already plans for the fighting and it would play out best if I wrote it in one chapter than split it in two. And I also add the description for the C-000 Michael.

So at last: PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW preferable with constructive critic.

**C-000 Michael**

**Height: ** 21 m

**Weight:** 80 t

**Armor:** improved phase-shift, anti beam shields

**Standard armament:** Igelstellungs in the head x2; experimental 35 mm high energy beam rifle x1; Beam sabers stored in the hips (like the assault knives of the Strike) x2

**Optional armament:** none at this time

**Appearance:** it mostly looks like the Gundam Zeta but it doesn't have the backpack or the thing on its arm but instead has two shields like the Destiny on each arm and the wings of the Epyon. With the phase-shift activated it's sky-blue the joints are black and the spikes on the head are silver while the shields turn black with the middle in white.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to another chapter. Wow. This is totally new for me, normally it took me about one to two months to get a chapter worked out on paper and at least another two weeks to complete it on PC… but now three chapters in less than three months. And I have to say that this chapter was also completely written on PC.

But enough about me being amazed about myself.

First things first: I'd like to make a few announcements.

** Katosuki :** At first I had mostly taken the events in space and written them in a way that I wanted, so it was probably a rewrite at this point. I apologize for this and will try to at least keep the battles from now on in the right order.

** tomatooverlord**: thank you for being the only creative reviewer so far. It really made me work on perfecting my grammar in order to provide a more fluid reading experience.

And I've got a few surprises in this chapter. One is definitely that it is twice as long as all my chapters before and I will try to keep the chapters on this length.

One more time I would like you to leave constructive reviews.

So, have fun reading and please **Review!**

**

* * *

**

Phase 7: A new Angel

"I think you don't mind me moving in?" she asked playfully.

"Not really but shouldn't we talk that over with the captain?" Kira asked back.

"If you think so," Lacus began to guide him towards his bed. "but for now we're going to get some sleep."

Suddenly she gave him a push and he landed on his bed. He didn't even get to get up on his elbows as Lacus was on top of him. Soon both of them laid side by side, Lacus resting her head on Kira's chest.

It didn't take long and sleep took hold of both of them.

* * *

"So this is the 'legged ship' as they call it." a ZAFT commander on a nearby dune stated. He wore a blue coat over his uniform and had brown skin and hair and blue eyes.

"Are we going to attack them commander Waltfeld?" his second in command, Martin DaCosta, asked.

"We should be careful, even the Le Creuset team wasn't able to shoot it down." Andy said with a slightly joking tone. "And Halberton's eighth fleet sacrificed themselves, so that this ship could get down here." With that he turned back and walked down the dune. There stood about five BuCues and at least a dozen of attack choppers.

"Gentleman, we are going to attack the legged ship." the desert tiger ordered.

"Sir, do we have permission to shoot it down?" one of the pilots asked eagerly.

"Hmmm…" Andy chuckled slightly. "…we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The pilots headed to their respective machines and after a minute the BuCues and all the choppers took off.

* * *

Suddenly the alarms sounded throughout the Archangel.

"_All hands to level one battle stations. I repeat all hands to level one battle stations. All pilots to their respective machines._" sounded Miriallia's voice over the speakers.

Kira nearly dropped out of his bed as he heard the alarm. He quickly took jacket and ran off towards the locker room, but soon he decided otherwise and just ran to the Strike.

"_APU connected. Launcher Striker standby. You're going out without pilot suit this time?_" Miriallia asked concerned.

"It was quicker that way." Kira answered. "Just hurry up and get me out there. The Archangel could be destroyed if I don't go out there now." Those last words were spoken with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"_But the Strike is a space mobile suit and will probably stand no chance against those BuCues._" Murrue stated, not wanting to put her fellow crewmembers in unnecessary danger.

"I'll be fine. Just let me get out there." Kira said in a slightly angry tone.

"_All right. Strike, you have permission for launch._" Natarle suddenly interjected. "_But pull out immediately if it gets too dangerous._"

"Got it."

"_Strike, you are clear for take-off."_ With that Miriallia opened the catapult doors.

"Kira Yamato, Strike. Launching." Kira said while engaging the catapult.

The Strike shot out of the catapult, landed… and immediately sank into the sand. Then suddenly a pair of attack choppers came flying around the dune and opened fire with their missile launchers.

Kira had no chance but to activate the phase-shift armor in order to block the attack. He raised the Strike to attack the choppers with the gattling of the launcher, but the choppers were far too quick in flying back behind the dune.

Then a BuCue came jumping at him, which he evaded by firing his thrusters to get the Strike airborne. He took aim with his Agni mega beam cannon and fired, but the dog like mobile suit was just too agile and sidestepped two more of his shots. Suddenly his alarms went off as another BuCue jumped up behind him. But it was too late and he was slammed back down into the sand.

* * *

"So this is the last of the prototypes from Heliopolis." Andy thought out loud while watching the whole fight from a nearby dune.

"Sir, apparently the pilot is a natural." DaCosta said, reading the data that had been sent to them by headquarters.

"Hmmm…" Andy switched on the comm. link in the jeep they were sitting in. "Lesseps, target the legged ship with the main cannons and fire when ready."

"_Yes, sir."_ came the reply a few moments later.

* * *

Kira, meanwhile, had to give everything to just dodge the missiles, railgun rounds and punches from the BuCues. He did manage to squeeze off a shot or two in between their attacks, but none of them even scratched their target.

"Captain, heavy projectiles approaching from nine o'clock!"

"Pull the Archangel into the air! Avoid the attack!" Murrue ordered.

The Archangel did pull up, but half of the rounds still hit their target shaking the ship violently. At last this shock woke up Lacus. As she noticed that Kira wasn't there beside her she got worried. Well, she was worried every time he went out to battle but somehow she had a strange feeling that he maybe wouldn't return this time.

* * *

Alice too had been woken by the alarms and went down into the hangar, just to see the Strike moving into the catapult. She didn't hesitate long before getting into the Michael. She could worry about making the final adjustments for the suit later. For now it should be enough to at least fight off the attackers. The only thing to do was…

"_Captain Ramius, I would like to have permission to launch as well."_ It was the face of Alice Tsubasa that popped up on one of the screens on the bridge.

"What?" needless to say that Murrue was confused.

"That mobile suit of yours is not suited for combat operations in the desert. Is it able to remain in the air?" Natarle asked on Murrues behalf.

"_Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."_ Alice answered.

"Then you have permission to launch. But it's the same for you, if it gets too dangerous, pull out immediately." the second in command said.

"Lt. Badgiruel!" Murrue exclaimed turning towards the black haired woman.

"The more mobile suits we get out there the higher our chances for victory are."

"Michael you are clear for take-off." Miriallia announced opening the catapult.

"_Thanks. Alice Tsubasa, Michael. Taking off."_ the white-blonde yelled as she engaged the catapult.

* * *

Kira pushed the thrusters to the maximum to avoid crashing into sand. The BuCue that slammed him down was about to fire his railguns point blank at the Strike as the backpack was pierced by a beam.

The backpack exploded and the BuCue retreated behind the next dune.

"_You all right, Kira?_" Alice asked as her face appeared on one of the Strikes sub screens.

"Yes, thanks for the help." he answered. "But can you operate this suit completely?"

"_Well it's my first time in a Gundam, but I think I can do it._" She replied dodging a few missiles form a BuCue.

"I need a few seconds to adjust the landing pressure, can you cover me for so long?" Kira asked flipping down the keyboard.

"_Will do."_

As on command all the BuCues and attack choppers pulled back. Then all of a sudden a red beam pierced the sky. Alice barely evaded being hit, but the beam still graced her left wing. As she looked into the direction the beam came from, she saw it. The black samurai-like mobile suit that had destroyed the Deadalus and single handed beat her father and her into submission. The last time they only survived because that suit left without a good reason. There was something she only noticed now about this suit. First: it was flying, without wings! Second: It emitted what seemed like black light particles from its back.

"A Gundam?" Both Kira and Alice exclaimed in unison.

"_That's the same one that attacked us back in the debris belt."_ Alice said through grit teeth.

"What is that thing doing here?" Kira asked confused as he finished the configuration of the Strikes landing pressure.

"_Go back and cover the Archangel, Kira. I'll keep him busy."_ With that she shot forwards, rifle blazing.

Kira was about to voice his objection as he noticed the BuCues approaching the Archangel. The first one that tried to attack the ship was kicked away by Kira. The other then turned around at him and fired everything they had.

* * *

Lacus who had switched on the screen to the outside cameras practically screamed out.

"KIRA!"

* * *

Kira somehow heard that scream although no comm. line was open to his quarters. No matter how he looked at it, right now he had no chance to avoid everything. That was when it happened. His mind cleared of all thoughts but those directed to protect the Archangel, to protect Lacus. To all watching it seemed like he did the impossible.

Kira spun between to railgun rounds, that destroyed almost half of the missiles behind him in a chain reaction, and slammed the Agni full force into the BuCue that fired the railguns. The mega- launcher impaled the dog like mobile suit. Kira then lifted the dog like mobile suit up and threw it into the path of the missiles, resulting in the destruction of the mobile suit.

Then he saw the next set of heavy projectiles approaching the Archangel. Kira didn't hesitate for long, he just threw the next BuCue in the line of fire, which intercepted one projectile. Then he took aim and fired the Agni, destroying the rest of the projectiles.

* * *

"Captain, next attack approaching!" Sai yelled.

"Evasive action!" Murrue ordered.

"There's no time!" Arnold exclaimed.

Right at that time one BuCue was thrown into the line of fire and the rest of the projectiles were destroyed by a blast from the Agni. The whole bridge crew was stunned.

"Captain, the Michael is engaging an unknown mobile suit." Miriallia said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm putting the feed on screen."

* * *

The black mobile suit dodged every single shot with ease. As an answer the pilot just took one shot and destroyed the Michaels rifle. He then put away the rifle and pulled both of his hip mounted katana. Alice replied with drawing both of her beam sabers and blocked the first attack with her left saber. Her enemy suddenly pulled away the katana and struck at the Michaels left wrist. Alice decided to spin around and kick the attackers arm away. She then continued the spin and attacked the head of the samurai like mobile suit with her right beam saber using the centrifugal force to strengthen her blow.

But that didn't work. Her enemy blocked that strike with his katana again. She then proceeded to stab her left beam saber at where she presumed the cockpit was… but her enemy was no longer there. Her alarms went off as she felt a kick from behind, throwing her into the sand.

* * *

Kira had just forced the last BuCue and attack choppers into retreat as he suddenly felt wave of darkness approaching him from above. He barely dodged the swordstrike that went down inches away from his cockpit hatch. He could only avoid the next hit by sacrificing the Agni and pushing his thrusters to the maximum. But the black samurai was hot on his tail and charged after him immediately.

Kira pulled out both of his combat knives as he fired the gattling on his shoulder. But it was useless, the bullets just bounced off the armor of his enemy's suit. The samurai then stabbed both of its katana forwards directly at the Strikes cockpit. Kira managed to avoid a killing blow by pushing both blades away with his knives… but he was easily overpowered and the blades cut into the side of the cockpit.

The phase-shift failed and an explosion tore through the cockpit, while a shard of one of the cockpits severely hurt Kira's left eye. Now powerless the Strike collapsed to the ground, totally helpless before that monstrosity of a mobile suit.

The black samurai was about to stab one his katana into the cockpit to finish the job as he suddenly was kicked away. The pilot's eyes widened as he pulled his suit up to see what had hit him.

The Michael hovered over the ground, glowing white and emitted white particles from the thrusters in its wings. Alice opened her eyes, but with what seemed like electric circuits running through her pupils. She rushed the Michael forward with a speed that would totally crush her body here on earth, but it seemed like it didn't do her anything. She struck her sword forwards to cut off the arms of the samurai.

The black samurai moved his sword to intercept the blow, but as the beam sword clashed against the katana it cut right through it. As he saw that he immediately backed away and pulled out his rifle. But at the time he had pulled the rifle into firing position the Michael was no longer there. He just felt two shudders as his remaining fully intact katana fell to the ground as the hand was cut off and as the head of his mobile suit was cut off.

He opened a comm. line on a frequency he knew his enemy would hear.

"_You've been lucky this time, but next time I will be prepared._" He paused shortly. "_I'm looking forward to our next battle… Innovater."_

With that the he suddenly shot into the air and flew away at amazing speed.

Alice would have gone after him but right at that moment the Sakura Drive of the Michael shut down setting the Gundam back to its normal performance.

"What did he mean by calling me 'Innovater'?" she asked herself.

Her eyes turned back to normal in a matter of moments and she flew back to the Strike only to see jeeps to drive towards the Strike.

* * *

The Archangel landed near the Strike and Murdoch, a crew of mechanics, Murrue, Natarle, a medical team and of course Lacus rushed towards the Strike.

The people who drove the jeeps had already began getting Kira out of the cockpit. He didn't look good. Kira had burnt clothes, burnings all over his body and a wound over the left half of his face, which was bleeding very badly.

The medics and Lacus rushed over to them and took Kira on a stretcher and carried him back towards the Archangel. Lacus holding his hand. Kira briefly opened his right eye.

"Lacus…" he breathed catching her attention.

"Shhh… don't talk." Lacus said with tears in her eyes. "You'll be okay."

"I'm glad… you're… sa…fe…" with that he passed out.

"Kira!"

* * *

While Murdoch and the mechanics were bringing the Strike back to Archangel, with the help of Alice in the Michael, Murrue and Natarle were approached by who seemed like the leader of the group. Mu, who had launched during the fight against the black samurai to determine the location of the enemy battleship, landed his Skygrasper nearby and joined up with the other two leading officers.

"And you are?" Mu asked the whole crowd.

"My name is Sahib Ashman, I'm the leader of the Desert Dawn." said one of the group. He wore a light green bandana, a vest in a darker shade of green and brown pants and had a full beard.

"And I am…" Murrue began but was interrupted by a blond girl about Kira's age.

"Captain Murrue Ramius and Lt. Natarle Badgiruel…" the blond girl pointed at each of them as she mentioned the names. "… but I don't know who you are." she said as she pointed at Mu.

"I'm Commander Mu La Flaga." Mu replied. "And you are?"

"Cagalli Yula." said Sahib instead.

"So, I heard you guys fight against ZAFT?" Mu asked not wasting any time.

"We fight against anyone who tries to claim this territory for their own."

"So at the moment we have a common enemy." Murrue stated.

"But only for now." Sahib said seriously. "I guess you're trying to say that you want our help?"

"Since we don't know anything particular about the situation in this part of the world. Yes." Murrue replied honestly.

"I think we should continue this talk at our base then." Sahib waved his hand signaling them to follow their jeeps.

The rest of the group got back into their jeeps, only Cagalli took a look back at the Archangel. She couldn't make it out clearly, but that pilot had a striking resemblance to the boy who shoved her into the shelter at Heliopolis. And that girl was definitive the same that had been with him there.

* * *

At an unknown location on earth: 

Setsuna was eating his dinner as he felt it. A sudden burst in quantum brainwaves, as Allelujah had called it. He had felt few individuals with those brainwaves since they first entered this universe, but it had never been so strong. This could only mean that one of those individuals had begun to innovate. But with the feeling there were images coming with it. Images of a black samurai like Gundam emitting black GN particles. This was troubling. He shot to his feet and charged out of the mess hall and towards the bridge. They had to do something about this. It was time to act, even if that was against the agreement they made with an organization on this earth.

"Setsuna…" a pink haired girl breathed as she saw him storming out of the mess hall.

* * *

**A/N:** As you probably have read it by now, I am doing a crossover with Gundam 00 or at least bring in some characters and mecha from this series. I hope to get the characters right and want to apologize beforehand if I get too out of character with any of them.

Since I am lazy I'm not going to move it into the crossover section. One more note is that this will include SetsunaXFeldt. Why? First, because I love pink hair, I really do. ^^

Second, it's the only couple that makes sense to me in the whole two seasons of Gundam 00.

You can find the specs for the black samurai down below and I also explain a bit about the Sakura Drive of the Michael.

And yes, I am dead serious about Alice being an Innovater, and I plan on innovating a few of the characters of the Gundam SEED cast as well.

Please leave a review and come again when I upload the next chapter.

**Musha Gundam Mk. II**

**Height:** 25 m

**Weight:** 81 t

**Armor:** improved phase-shift

**Standard armament:** 50 mm beam rifle, katana mounted on hip x2, Igelstellungs in the head x2, naginata (normally stored on the back)

Optional armament: any form of katana, rifle or spear

**Appearance:** practically the Musha Gundam Mk II from the game Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2

**Notes:** It is powered with a modified GN drive, like those the Gundams in Gundam 00 use, but it emits black particles instead of green and it is slightly more efficient.

**Addition to the Michael:**

Sakura Drive: The Sakura Drive is basically a more powerful miniature GN drive combined with a storage tank for GN particles. Although it can't power a mobile suit alone, it can be activated to cause a similar effect to Trans-AM. The concept is that the stored particles enhance the mobile suits performance by five times of the normal specs and doesn't strain the battery too much. But like Trans-AM it has a cool down of about 45 minutes or so until the storage tank is completely full.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, here you got another chapter of this fanfic. Once again: HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

Phase 8: Interlude

At an unknown location on earth: 

"We're receiving an encrypted comm. signal." a brown haired girl said. Her hair was bound in two pigtails and she wore a Celestial Being uniform with a yellow jacket.

"What code is being used?" another brown haired woman asked. She let her hair fall free and just wore white pants and a top that gives a good look at her cleavage.

"Code Sigma 5, Miss Sumeragi." Mileina Vashti said.

"That high…" Sumeragi paused a second. "… ok, put it through."

"All right, comm. line's open. " Mileina pressed a few buttons. "We're reading you, Gabriel."

"_Alright._ " a male voice sounded over the speakers. "_I've got new orders, a new destination and valuable intel for you._"

"Orders? And where should we pick you up?" Sumeragi asked.

"_You are to pick me up at 15 kilometers east of Banadiya in two days._" Gabriel said.

"Alright, we'll be there. " she replied sighing.

"_One more thing, I want you to send Setsuna with his Exia to the coordinates I'll send you right away."_ That surprised Sumeragi. She never expected them to reveal anything so soon.

"Setsuna on his own? Why's that so suddenly."

"_Well, we've got quite a problem over here. And I don't think that the Archangel will be able to stand through that on its own._" Gabriel took a deep breath. "_Apparently the pilot of their Gundam was injured by another, which emitted black GN particles."_

Setsuna, who had just come to the bridge, heard that last part and muttered a silent curse. He had no doubt that Sumeragi would think of his words as lies, but it was better now that there was at least some kind of evidence. But he was curious. How the hell did anyone get their hands on the blue prints for the GN drive. As far as he knew the only ones who had any knowledge of that technology were Ian and a handful of scientists from this earth. And those were nearly shut off from anything besides the bases that so called Angel squadron had here on earth.

* * *

Archangel (momentary at the Desert Dawn HQ) one day later:

"… and since this is the first time I treated a Coordinator, I don't know how long it's going to take for him to wake up or how the medications will affect his body." the doctor finished.

Every one of his friends wore a sad expression on their faces, especially Lacus. She wasn't allowed into the room while the treatment was going on, but she never left the room afterwards. Not to eat, not to sleep.

That moment the door opened and Mu stepped in.

"What's with the all the sad faces?" he asked.

"Oh, I just told the kids how our friend here is doing." the doctor answered.

"And?"

"The only thing I can say for sure, is that he isn't going to die. "

"And his girlfriend?" Mu leaned over as he whispered his question.

"I don't know, but their friends said that she was here the whole night." the doctor whispered in return.

"And from the looks of it, she didn't even sleep." Sai joined in on the whispered conversation.

Truth be told, Lacus really didn't look good. Red, swollen eyes, black rings under her eyes and dried streams of tears visible on her cheeks.

* * *

5 hours later

"…a, …ra, … Kira!" a voice called, but as he opened his eyes the voice was gone.

The lights in the room were dimmed and with the bandage around his head he couldn't see much more then vague silhouettes. But even if he couldn't see, he still felt a familiar warmth on his chest. After their friends, Mu and the doctor left, she had fallen asleep pretty fast.

Even though she hadn't slept the night before, she had an unusually light sleep and noticed his movements. She slowly lifted her head, opened her eyes and looked in his only visible eye.

Lacus bit back gasp as she saw, what looked like electric circuits, running through his eye. She blinked. His eye was normal. She put it off as imagination, even for a Coordinater it would be unnatural to have electric circuits in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Lacus asked him concerned, but still a little bit sleepy.

"It hurts less than I imagined." Kira answered whispering dryly.

"I'm going to get you something to drink. Your voice sounds awfully dry." Lacus said as she stood up.

"You'll be alright in no time."

* * *

_It was a dark night and Kira was standing alone in a wide field. No stars in the sky, no city to be seen on the horizon. Only a strong wind blowing steadily, swaying the grass __back and forth. _

_Well, it wasn't completely dark. He could see about ten to fifteen meters… at least figures at that distance and mostly black and white, but he could see. The strangest thing was, that he couldn't remember what he was doing or how he got there. _

_Still, he felt somehow safe and comfortable out here. And somehow familiar. Also he thought that he heard a voice carried by the wind. He turned around, looking if he could make out the direction the voice came from. But with no result. He started walking in the direction the wind came from. He walked for what felt like hours but as he stopped, everything looked the same as before. The only thing different was that the wind was now blowing stronger and right in his face instead of changing directions ever now and then. _

_There was the voice again. But this time obscured by the wind, so that he could only make out there was a voice. Then, suddenly everything went black. _

* * *

Kira shot up in his bed as he heard the door opening, groaning regretfully as he did so. He slowly lowered himself back down, so that it wouldn't hurt anymore than it already did.

"No sudden movements. I don't want your wounds to open up again." A concerned Lacus scolded him as the door closed again.

"I'll try my best." Kira answered trying to smile.

However he soon felt that wasn't that easy because the stitches under the bandage were tugging on his skin and he stopped it. Lacus pulled another stool besides his bed and laid down the tray she had brought with her and helped him slowly into a half sitting position. She sat down on the other stool already at his bedside and reached for a cup and slowly lifted it up to his mouth so he could drink something.

"I think I can at least do that without much help." Kira objected after the cup was moved away from his mouth.

"The doctor said you should take it easy." Lacus said as she put the cup back onto the tray. "And until he says otherwise, I'll keep helping you."

"But…" Kira couldn't finish what he was about to say because Lacus put a finger to his lips.

"No buts, I want you to recover as soon as possible. And don't forget about your friends. Even Lt. Badgiruel was here and asked how you were doing." Lacus said smiling.

Three days passed at the base of the desert dawn…

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in space:

"Sir we've got an unknown on the radar." An officer announced.

"Distance and affiliation?" the commander asked.

"About 80 kilometers and no match in our library." The same officer responded.

"This is strange…" he murmured.

"Sir, it seems to be drifting."

"Out here?" the commander asked out loud.

"Get me our pilots to meet in the briefing room. We're going to investigate."

The comm. officer did as she was told.

"Yay!" exclaimed the female officer at the flight controls.

"Finally some variety out here."

"Easy Ensign." The commander laughed.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, it might be a trick to lure us out."

"In the middle of nowhere?" his second in command asked.

"It's very unlikely that most people even know that we're out here."

"Better be safe than sorry." The commander turned to the comm. officer.

"Send a message to Foreigner that we're leaving our sector to investigate an anomaly."

"Right away sir." She hit a few buttons but stopped midway.

"Sir, pilots are all in the briefing room." She then continued in her assigned task.

"I'll leave you in charge of things here while I brief the pilots." The commander ordered his second in command.

* * *

20 minutes later:

"_Found anything suspicious?"_ the commander asked his pilots over the radio.

"Only that it seems to be cut off from something else and is not build by any nation on earth or the PLANTS." The pilot in charge of the outer observation answered.

"_Col., we've found two people in there. One seems to be in some sort of stasis-capsule and a young woman floating around the room unconscious. Reason for that is believed to be the thin air in here."_

The leader of the search party reported over the radio.

"You heard that General?" the Col. asked.

"_Every word of it. Captain, get that gal into a spacesuit and bring her over here. The rest of our pilots will push that thing towards Foreigner."_ The General ordered.

"_Yes sir."_ Replied a chorus over the radio.

A whole two hours later the unknown object was secured just outside Foreigner and portable life-support-systems were brought into the interior to make the thorough investigation easier. The woman was brought into the infirmary to be treated properly after floating god knows how long around without a healthy amount of oxygen in the atmosphere.

The said woman had purple hair which was chin-length at her face and got shorter on the way to the back of her head. She was about 1,68 meters tall and had a very attractive body. Also she wore a strange purple bodysuit that and nothing else. The other person in the stasis-capsule was about 2,30 meters tall, that was, if there was a person in the strange armor at all.

Since they didn't understand how the technology on this 'spaceship' worked they better left the computer systems alone until the woman would wake up, to ask her to help release the person in stasis.

* * *

_The battle raged on outside and floating through the hallways seemed endlessly slow and never ending. The next door opened and suddenly, there was no hallway anymore. Instead there was the cockpit of a mobile suit. _

_Not any cockpit though. It was the cockpit of the Michael… and a very warm and safe feeling emanating from within. _

_As soon as she sat down in the seat, she was clad in a monotone grey pilot suit without any insignia or symbol on it and the door she through was replaced with the closed hatch of the cockpit. _

"_Turn left!" called a voice suddenly. _

_Mostly out of instinct Alice ripped the controls and turned the mobile suit leftwards and saw a beam narrowly passing by before the screen. _

"_Next time, try to be a little more gentle, would you?" the voice said again. _

"_Who are you?" Alice asked as she dodged the constant beam fire from all directions. _

"_You awakened me not to long ago, don't you remember?"_

* * *

Alice was about to answer as she was awoken by the yelling of one Chief Murdoch.

"Hey, wake up. The cockpit of a mobile suit is nothing to take a nap in." he asked.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked still a little sleepy.

"Stop blabbering nonsense, you're sitting in your mobile suit's cockpit."

It took her a moment to fully come to recognize where she was. She looked disbelievingly at the mechanic in front of her.

"How did I get here?" she asked surprised.

"Hell, that's what I want to know." The chief mechanic replied while helping her out of the seat.

"I was going to check if the Strike was ready when I saw you sleeping. You ever sleepwalked before?"

"Not while I was at the academy."

"Either way, you better get dressed properly. Those 'pyjamas' aren't exactly something you should walk around with on a warship."

Alice looked down on her clothes and blushed somewhat ashamed. Her 'pyjamas' consisted of a t-shirt two numbers too big for her and pants that were equally over her size.

Alice hastily made her way back to her room and changed into her uniform… if you could call it that. It consisted of a white earth-forces-officer pants and shoes and a black t-shirt. Over that she wore the jacket of her father's ORB uniform, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

After changing, Alice decided to get something to eat in the mess hall.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave you to guess what I used as crossover material here ^^


	10. Important notice

Important notice (well somehow XD)

Since I seem to have made a lot of mistakes (at least in my opinion) in this fanfic, I'm planning to do a reboot with a few changes and include what I have learned so far.

That said, I hope you keep your eyes peeled for the chapters that will be uploaded soon ^^

New title: Gundam SEED: Project ANGEL

Looking forward to your reviews


End file.
